Alfie Lewis
He is roommates with Jerome and often goofs around with him. He is always getting into trouble, and frequently wears some kind of animal mask or head. He and Jerome use to tease Patricia for her obsession about finding Joy, such as when Jerome brought Patricia into their room and tried to convince her that they could see where Joy is through his fake crystal ball. Now he seems to open up more to Patricia and is a part of Sibuna. Alfie is someone that everybody can be friends with and easily get along with and love, maybe everyone except Victor Rodenmaar Jr.. Victor alway puts up with his goofiness my making him scrub the toilets and doing chores that he normally doesn't do. Although Alfie is fond of jokes and pranks, however he has been shown to have a serious side. For example, when he learned that Jerome had been selling out Sibuna to Rufus Zeno for money, he became agitated and refused to give any information to Jerome to give to Rufus. He appeared to be both angry with Jerome and worried about what would happen to him. He gets extremely scared while down in the cellar when he is watching Victor and the others. He is also rushed to the hospital after he accidentally drinks the elixir of life. Alfie is also the one of the students (the other being Mick Campbell) who's parents have appeared on the show. His parents are Philip and Marsha Lewis. Jerome always uses Alfie, does mean tricks such as change his message to Amber so it look like Mick wrote it instead of him. Poor Alfie hasn't got a clue its him untill near the end of season 1. Relationship with Amber: (Unknown-Present; Friends (Possible Girlfriend) Alfie has a massive crush on Amber. He has been trying to impress Amber, but things usually don't work out as he planned. He tried to make her a card when she was pretending to be sick but Jerome ripped it up and called this action as the biggest favor anyone has ever done for him. Amber kissed him once to make Mick jealous and ever since then, he's liked her even more. Jerome gives him advice to get Amber, but the advice doesn't work and Amber doesn't like Alfie. And usually, the advice Jerome gives Alfie results to his embarassment. But in the season finale, they go to the prom together. They aren't boyfriend/girlfriend yet, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting the next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene of the season finale. Relationship with Mick: (Unknown-Present; Friends) Alfie and Mick are friends but when Alfie gets in the way of Amber, things get dirty. Mick gets very jealous that Alfie likes Amber at the beginning of the series. He says he would want to kill Alfie. Then he goes to Alfie and Jerome and tells them to stop picking on him and Mara. They seem to be friends again.